


Ghosts of Old

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Dreams, Gen, Ghosts, Girlfriends - Freeform, all season spoilers, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst breaking and entering in the dark of night, Neal’s visited by a ghost of the past, who offers some surprisingly insightful information about Neal’s future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of Old

“You know, you always use methods that are most comfortable to you, even if they’re considered to be rather difficult for beginning conmen,” Kate’s voice made Neal start violently, and he jerked around to see her standing behind him, wearing the outfit she’d had on before having been blown up in the plane. Neal stared at her for a bit, wondering how she could possible be there. She giggled. “The look on your face! You look like you’ve seen a ghost! Oh, wait, you have. Because I’m the ghost. Don’t worry, this is just a little hello.” She said, and then added amusedly. “Really, Neal, it’s just your subconscious deciding to make itself known again.” 

Neal sighed in annoyance.

“Now is not the time,” Neal muttered, turning back to the lock-even though he wanted desperately to take Kate into his arms, kiss her passionately, and-

“Oh, I like that imagery,” Kate said, sounding approving. Neal flushed bright red. “So whatcha doing? Why aren’t you going Slytherin?”

Neal rolled his eyes at the Harry Potter remark. Kate had absolutely loved the Harry Potter series, despite her love for the classics.

“Because I am being sneaky,” He snarked at her (rather quietly), as he continued working on the lock. He figured two more minutes, tops…

“No you’re not. You’re talking to a ghost who’s currently just a figment of your imagination.” Kate pointed out cheerfully, as she leaned against the wall, and watched him work. 

“Neal, I thought you had better sense than this. I also thought we agreed that if we could avoid the life of crime and life the good life still without causing harm to anyone, then you’d do it.”

“I-what are you talking about?” Neal demanded, frowning at the locks. It was proving more difficult than usual. 

“I’m talking about Peter and El. They both clearly love you, even if it’s just in a friendly way. I’ve never seen three people who love one another so much, and yet be completely oblivious to it all at the same time.” Kate said, laughingly. 

Neal scowled. 

“Kate, go away and leave me alone.” He snapped, as he finally broke off the lock. “Ha!” He said triumphantly, and was surprised when Kate clapped. “Didn’t I say to leave me alone?” 

He asked, irritated. 

“Neal, you realize that you’re not actually in this building, right? You’re dreaming,” Kate pointed out.

Neal halted in his tracks, and turned to frown at her. 

“What? How could I be dreaming? I’m doing a case for Peter. I’m getting information.” He protested. 

Kate sighed. 

“You’re doing that alright, but you’re doing it in a dream. You’re currently just sleeping in your bed,” She informed him. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, you know it’s true. See? Just look out the window-would the sun be shining if you were pulling a con like this right now?”

The sun was shining, he realized. 

“Now, I don’t have much more time to talk to you.” Kate said, turning back to him. Neal stared at her. “You’ve got to talk to Peter about your feelings-how you feel about him and El.   
In fact, all three of you should talk together. It’s past due, talking,” She said, firmly. 

“Yeah,” Neal said, agreeingly. “I’ve been meaning to, but…we’ve been swamped with case after case, and when we aren’t on cases, Mozzie and I are working, or I’m with June…”

“You’re busy, I get it. But that’s no excuse. MAKE time. You don’t have a lot of it left,” Kate said urgently-seriously. 

Neal blinked, taken aback. That was a funny thing for his subconscious to tell him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, puzzledly, but the words didn’t seem to come out. Instead, he could faintly hear June calling his name, and he turned back to Kate. 

“Kate…Kate! What’s that mean?” 

A few seconds later and he jerked awake to June looking at him worriedly. 

“Neal, are you alright? You were calling out in your sleep,” She said, concerned.

“I’m fine,” Neal reassured her. “It was just a dream.” He added, and she smiled, and began commenting on the fact that she’d dreamed of Bryon last night, and he’d told her that there were times when he wished that they could be together again, and Neal listened, even while Kate’s words were still ringing in his ears.

_MAKE time. You don’t have a lot of it left._

~*~

The End


End file.
